


baby don't fight the feeling

by richietoaster



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Breathplay, M/M, Plot What Plot, breathplay kink, but anyways i tried to have a plot with porn but, eddie is a kinky motherfucker and it is vaguely mentioned and you can see it if you squint, i even mention it in the story so dont have a cow, that didnt exactly happen so, theyre both of age!!!, this is straight up filth, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 01:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13284249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/richietoaster/pseuds/richietoaster
Summary: “Wow,” Eddie interrupts, “The volume is down low,” and goes to lean over him to grab the remote, but his grip slips and suddenly he’s bracing himself up, his face inches from Richie’s crotch; Eddie’s breath hitches. He doesn’t move and he can feel Richie tense beneath him.“.. Eddie?”





	baby don't fight the feeling

**Author's Note:**

> im going to hell

Eddie Kaspbrak is gay. He’s so very gay and that is why he is not allowed to have his friends sleep over anymore. His mother says eighteen year olds are too old for sleepovers, anyway. But, he misses his friends. He misses.. Richie. Sure, he sees them in class and when he stays over their houses, but it isn’t the same to him.

Which is why when his mother goes away for the weekend to attend a funeral in another town, he’s picking up his phone and dials Richie’s number.

Could he have had all of his friends come over? Yes, he very well could have. Was he going to? No. It’s not that he doesn’t want to see them, it’s just that he wants to see Richie just a little bit more. He’s always been the closest to him, and it also may or may not have anything to do with his enormous fucking crush on him. 

 

“Hey, Richie,” Eddie says, and Richie thinks he can hear his smile through the receiver.

“Hey.. you okay? You never call.” 

“Yeah, no, I’m great.. You don’t happen to be busy this weekend, are you?” Eddie tries to be as subtle as he can, but Richie isn’t dumb.

“Why? You wanna do something?”

Eddie swallows, starting to become nervous. But it’s not like he should be, he and Richie hang out all the time. “Yeah, my mom is away for the weekend, and I don’t know.. I wanted to know if you wanted to spend it.. With me?”

There’s a pause on the other end and Eddie thinks Richie might’ve hung up until he says, “Yeah, I’d love to. I’ll be there in an hour.”

* * *

 

Eddie can’t help but pace. He’s been pacing for the last ten minutes, because ten minutes ago, Richie said he’d be over. He doesn’t know why he’s so nervous, it’s just  _ Richie.  _

When Richie knocks at his door, Eddie swings it open quickly, ushering him inside, telling him, “You don’t have a jacket on? You’re fucking crazy, it’s like, five degrees outside,” and the second he locks eyes with him, he remembers why he’s so nervous. Because it’s fucking  _ Richie. _

“I,uh, I already ordered a pizza. It’ll be here in an hour,” Eddie says. 

“Pineapple?”

“Yeah, but only on half.”

Richie smacks a wet kiss to Eddie’s cheek, “And this is why you’re my favorite.”

Eddie’s face reddens and he kind of wants to die when he sees that Richie notices and now has a strange glint in his eye.

“Ehm.. So, Netflix?” 

“Eds, if you wanted to get into my pants, all you had to do was ask.” Richie throws a wink in Eddie’s direction, but when he sees his face grow even redder than it was before, he laughs, “I’m kidding, relax.”

Eddie doesn’t think he can, though. He watches Richie sit down on the couch, grabbing the remote to turn on the TV and click onto their profile on Netflix.

Richie pats the space next to him, “You gonna sit down or stand all night?”

Eddie moves slowly, but sits on the opposite side of Richie. “What do you want to watch?”

“I need to catch up on CSI, you okay with that?” Richie offers, as a gesture to say that Eddie can pick if he doesn’t want to watch CSI.

“Yeah, we can watch it. That’s fine, I like that show.”

Richie puts it on and sets the remote on the armrest beside him.

 

Halfway through the second episode, Eddie hasn’t made any snarky remarks about how obvious the killer or suspect is and if Richie didn’t think he was acting weird earlier, he does now.

 

“Eddie, are you okay? You’ve been acting weird all night.”

Richie looks at him, waiting for a reply, but the doorbell rings and Eddie jumps up to grab a twenty dollar bill from his wallet and races to the door.

“Your total is fifteen-”

Eddie shoves the twenty in the delivery boy’s hand, “Keep the change,” and takes the pizza from his grip, shutting the door quickly. He places the box onto the coffee table, and goes back down to sit, but this time in a different spot, further away from Richie. Eddie looks up, already feeling his friend’s eyes on him.

Richie pats the cushion beside him once more. Eddie doesn’t move from his spot this place this time.

“Listen, Eddie. You come here, or I’ll go over there.” Richie raises his eyebrows, challenging him.

“Fine,” Eddie mutters, getting up and sitting on the couch, still on the opposite side.

“Do you want me to go home?”

“No, of course not!” Eddie’s voice echoes in the house, and it startles them both. He watches Richie rub at his face.

“Then, what’s going on? All night- even in school, lately. You’ve been distant. You know you can talk to-”

“Wow,” Eddie interrupts, “The volume is down low,” and goes to lean over him to grab the remote, but his grip slips and suddenly he’s bracing himself up, his face inches from Richie’s crotch; Eddie’s breath hitches. He doesn’t move and he can feel Richie tense beneath him.

“.. Eddie?” Richie says, his voice in a higher octave than usual. He can feel Eddie’s breath on his stomach when he begins to exhale loudly.

Eddie doesn’t answer, leaning back a tad to reach his hand up, fingers playing with the hems of Richie’s shirt, pushing it up slightly. He angles his head, locking eyes with Richie as he presses a small kiss to his hip.

“What’re you doin’, Eds?” Richie whispers. His voice seems to be stuck in a quiet voice, trying to make it unnoticeable, but failing, the more that Eddie touches him.

“Is this okay?” Eddie asks, hooking his thumb into the elastic band of his sweatpants.

Richie’s voice cracks, “Yeah,” when Eddie slides them down to his knees, lowering his head. His eyes widen in surprise, when he feels Eddie’s mouth on the fabric of his boxers, kissing and tonguing around his clothed length. “S-Shit..”

Eddie looks up again, his hand pulling at the rest of Richie’s garments. Richie has to lift his hips up for Eddie, and he realizes that,  _ holy shit, he wants this, too.  _

When there’s no protest or inclination that Richie wants him to stop, Eddie licks his lips and lowers his head to put his mouth around his dick. 

Richie hisses at the contact, loving every second of it. He pushes some of Eddie’s hair out of his face, wanting to watch him, and when eye contact is made again, Richie lets out a moan. It sounds loud and needy and it’s what Eddie needs to take him deeper into his mouth, cheeks hollowing, Richie’s cock hitting the back of his throat, tongue trailing up and down the base.

“Nngh,” comes from Richie’s mouth, and it’s not a word at all, but Eddie knows that whatever he’s doing must be working on Richie. He hums in acknowledgement around him, and Richie groans and throws his head back into the couch.

“Fuck, Eddie..” Richie says moments later, and Eddie rolls his eyes.  _ He doesn’t even shut the fuck up when he’s getting head.. _

Eddie sucks around the tip, licking between the slit, hearing Richie hiss again. 

Richie grabs a handful of Eddie’s hair, pulling and tugging on it, bucking up into Eddie’s mouth. He shoves Eddie down further, letting him take all of him. 

Eddie nearly chokes, but he deepthroats Richie, wanting to satisfy him, wanting to surprise him and show him what he can do, despite this being his second blowjob he’s given. Tears prick at Eddie’s eyes the longer he stays on him, not pulling off.

“Eddie,” Richie’s voice isn’t even  _ there  _ anymore, he just breathes his name out, “Baby.. holy fuck.. You’re doing so well, look at you..”

Eddie’s dick twitches at the appraisal, still not pulling off, breathing through his nose as best as he can. 

Richie holds Eddie’s head down, not being able to contain himself, fucking his mouth.

Tears roll down the other boy’s face, trying to do what Richie wants. Yet, the more Richie holds him down, the more he can’t breathe, but that still doesn’t stop the heat pooling in Eddie’s lower stomach. 

“Eddie, Eds, baby, fuck,” Richie slurs out a string of words, rolling his hips, “I’m- Eddie get off, I’m gonna come-”

Eddie suctions his mouth, looking up and,  _ was that a wink??? _

Richie’s eyes roll back into his head, and he groans loudly, audibly choking, drawing out a long, “fuuuuuuck.” He lets himself go, coming down Eddie’s throat. He whines when Eddie keeps going, helping him slow down.

Eddie’s mouth pops off and his face is red and blotchy. Richie immediately reaches out for Eddie’s waist, but he stops him.

“No, I’m already… kind of taken care of..”

“.. Do you have a  _ breathplay  _ kink?”

Eddie shrugs and nods, “I guess so..”

“God, that’s so fucking hot. You’re so hot.” Richie pulls his boxers and sweats back up, “Come here, I need to kiss you,” he hooks a finger under Eddie’s chin to pull him up, lips meeting in a frenzy.

“Wish I could take care of you..” Richie says against Eddie’s mouth.

Eddie bites Richie’s lips, “Well, I guess you’ve got all weekend, don’t you?”

Richie pulls the other on top of him, Eddie taking his chance to kiss down his neck, “You’re going to be the death of me, Eddie Kaspbrak,” grabbing his face from the crook of his neck, “you’re a fucking angel.”

“I’m totally going to hell, though,” Eddie laughs, letting Richie’s tongue swirl around his.

“Yeah, that was pretty filthy,” Richie agrees.

“So were your words.”

“You right, see you in hell.”

**Author's Note:**

> richietoaster.tumblr.com


End file.
